Facility Avery
by Mademoiselle Genevieve
Summary: Facility Avery was unbeknownst to the Republic and Confederacy, but when one of their multiple outposts were discovered. Jedi Generals, Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, with their commanding officers, Captain Rex, and Commander Cody was sent to investigate. At first it seem to be a regular base, but something else is amidst, and a project's subject had been discovered.
1. (1) Discovery

**Facility Avery**

Running, heart throbbing, and feet barely touching the ground, I ran as fast as my legs can carry me away from this facility. I don't know how or why I'm here but all I know that I was here. I have to escape, get away from the aching tests, surgeries, hard lessons, and the never ending probing. They just don't care and have other intentions, I can tell behind their fake smiles. Saying that I'm a new hope for the galaxy, how I can be a new hope for the galaxy if I have never seen it? I didn't care, I stop by a tree to catch my breath, I crouch down and touch the ground and focus, I'm almost there, just a few more miles and I'm at the outpost that I always seen in the distance of my training.

I sat there for a moment, I heard shuffling, and I dropped to the ground and looked around. I begin to crawl away, only to find a flash light zoom across the landscape. I stop moving and laid my head down. The light scan the landscape for about two minutes and it went away. I slowly begin crawling away, I kept my head low and made it to a tree, I slowly got up and peer around the corner. I was in the clear for now.

"I found her!" A light flash on me, I glared and whisk my hand forward and he flew away. I dash off from the area I was at. Deciding to keep a low profile, I crouch but I ran at the same time, using the trees as cover I quickly descend in the area where, the outpost road was. I smiled; I'm close to making it. I look around and saw even more trees, I climb up one and begin to go across the treetops, and the road was too open. I kept going until; I slipped and tumbled to the ground below. I finally came back to my senses, everything was blurry and white. I soon found out I was stunned. I sighed and look around as they carry me away towards my chamber, literally my chamber. I closed my eyes as one of them pricked me with a needle.

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Captain Rex, and Commander Cody, was waiting for the two patrols to walk away from their conversation. They were sent to Endor, where suspicious activity was alerted by the outpost on the planet. They recently had discovered this facility. The guards walk away and the door, in which they stood, was about to close until the four slipped inside. The walls were grey and dusty, boxes were everywhere, Rex looks closer at the walls and notice laser marks. Seems like they have been infiltrated before, he continues to study the surroundings, they came across a map, two ways branch off in different directions with different results. Obi-wan turned to Anakin, "Cody and I will take west. You and Rex take east, we'll met in centre,"

They said good luck and split off.

Anakin and Rex were walking down a hall when Anakin had briefly stopped. He closed his eyes, he felt a presence. It was familiar, and strange. Rex looked at his general, and waited. "Sir?"

"This way," Anakin pointed towards a corner turning left.

Rex nods his head and they turn the corner. They enter a pitch black chamber. Anakin drew his light saber and Rex turns on his visor light. Anakin felt the presence grow stronger, Anakin walk forward and enter through a threshold. He walk passed a glass container that was built body size, he look at for a moment then it begins to glow with a blue color. Then a whole row glow and on the opposite side of him, Anakin looked around and notice all the containers are empty. He begins to descend down the passage separating the row of containers. After nearly passing ten, Anakin came across one that wasn't glowing; it had a metal like band across the center. Anakin slowly touched the button and it begins glowing. It revealed a girl; she had pale skin and dark brown hair. Her eyes were closed and she was floating in the water. Attached to her was nothing, she was slowly floating as if she had drowned. Anakin studied her and concluded it was her presence that was strong. She wore a white one piece that looks like a bathing suit.

Rex was still in the first room, going through some files. He came across something that said log. Entering, he found a whole disk filled with files that kept talking about a project. It was until then he decided to enter one of the files. It was by a scientist, Dammars, he talking about a subject, named Skywalker. Rex continues when the name had caught his interest.

Anakin continue to stare at the young girl in the container, it was until then she begin thrashing about in the water. She begin hitting the walls and trying to escape. Anakin press his hand on the glass and she stopped. She didn't open her eyes; she then proceeded to thrash about. Anakin begin to let her out, but a lock had shown up, "Come on," He punched the glass, it cracked easily, he rubbed his knuckles, then he decided to use his mechanical hand. The glass cracked even more and it begins leaking water. Then a siren went off, as Anakin broke the glass, which instantly shattered, and girl fell out, she begin coughing uncontrollably and shaking. Anakin moved her hair out her face and picked her up. He left the area and meet up with Rex, Rex didn't need to ask what happen, he saw the girl and they took off.

Obi-wan had contact Rex when the siren went off. He and Cody were running in the hall getting away from the guards who was trying to capture them.

"What happen, Rex?" He said.

"The general had found a girl," Rex replied, Obi-wan heard fire. "They don't want us to take her,"

When Rex had finished the sentence, the guards begin firing at them, Obi-wan took out his light saber and begin deflecting the lasers back them. Cody begins firing back, they passed a threshold and Obi-wan slashed at the panel to slow the guards down. "Cody start the bombs, we gathered all the information we could gather,"

Cody nods his head and pulled out the detonator, he detonate the bombs. He and Obi-wan left out the way they came in. They exited the building and came out to an opening. They watch the smoke rise out, and with thin two figures came out of the smoke. It revealed to be Skywalker and Rex, Anakin was carrying the girl, Obi-wan took off his robe and cross his arms, and Anakin walk over to him and Cody. Obi-wan place the robe on the girl, who still was unconscious. A shuttle had landed beside them; they enter and left the planet Endor.

Where am I? I heard talking, shuffling, and beeping. Am I in another operation? I open my eyes slowly, I was in a medical area, and I sat up and look around. I'm alone, that's weird they usually left two guards in here with me. Creepy, I stood and realize am still in that blasted white one piece, I look around and saw a screen, it was talking and I frown. Where am I?! The door open and a female came in, she seems to be around my age or older.

"You're awake," She spoke softly, she moved towards. I jerked away quickly, "I know you're startled by the environment…I'm Barriss Offee, a Jedi Learner,"

"Jedi?" I mumbled. I turn to her, "What's a Jedi?"

She looked surprise but her expression soften, "A Jedi is a protector of the Force, you're are at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant,"

The door to the room open and another female came in. She was older than both of us. Barriss turned to her and spoke, "She have awoken but it seem she doesn't know much,"

"I was just had not been anywhere because of my training," I said, I look back at the screen.

"Training?" the older spoke, "What kind of training?"

"Harsh training but they said it was worth it," I said to her. "I didn't believe them,"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yes, I was escaping, heading towards an outpost…but I've failed and that's all I remember," I said to her.

"Do, you have a name?"

I nod my head, "Yes…" I hesitated, "its-its Skywalker,"

They both frown, and turn to each other. I looked at them both, "What?"

"Nothing…You may rest here-Skywalker. I'll be back, Barriss," the older said to her ally and left. Barriss nods her head and turn to me. "Would you like something to eat?"

"An apple," I said. She nods her head and left the room. I sat there, what's so surprising about my name?

Luminara enter the council room and went to take her respected place. Master Windu turned to her, "You seem puzzled, Luminara,"

Luminara nods her head, "I am, the girl had awoken, and I ask her some questions," she turn to her companions, "She's indeed strong in the force,"

Obi-wan spoke, "It's seem to be something else,"

"I ask her name and what she remember, she mention training and trying to escape. She said, her name is Skywalker,"

"Skywalker?" Obi-wan said. The rest of the council turn to Master Yoda, who had his eyes closed and was in deep thought. He open his eyes and spoke, "Another danger lie, I'm sure of,"

"Skywalker is on his way here to deliver his report, maybe we can ask him any questions about this girl," Windu said.

Anakin enter the room, and stepped into the middle and cross his arms, "I went over the information that I have gather during the mission…It seem like this is a facility that uses DNA and I just wondering how did they get my DNA?"

The whole council was quiet, nobody knew what to say. What happen if they begin capturing Jedi and use their blood? And make clones off of them? Perhaps the clones can even use the force. They might have their own private militia of Force users.

"We need to find this company and capture them. This can be very dangerous, who knows that they might be in lead with the Sith. To improve their empire," Windu said sternly. "The whole Jedi order could be at risk, going on missions,"

"If this company was capturing Jedi to use their blood, they would have been doing so a long time at the beginning of the war. I highly suspect that they are doing more, or perhaps using the girl as a secret weapon,"

"So, we basically had stopped her training," Master Koon said.

Anakin join the conversation, "Or they use the distraction on Endor for us to find the girl and bring her here,"

Obi-wan nods his head, "That can be a possibility,"

Luminara join, "She doesn't seem to know what a Jedi is, or where Coruscant is,"

Everybody turn to Yoda, who spoke, "Think upon this I need,"

Ok, no one came back, except Barriss who gave me an apple. But really no one came by. I don't even remember how I got here. I laid on the bed and look up at the ceiling, I could feel many things throughout the force. Many including distress, it was radiating off the roof! I sat up and looked around, I'm leaving. I got off the bed and begin walking over to the door. The door open and I step, I was now in a hallway, I look left and it was dead end, I look right and it was another door, I head towards that. I reached the door and it opens and revealed an office area. I look around and saw droids and people walking around, tending to injured people. I walk through the area slowly looking around, no one seem to bother me or anything. The door open and it revealed a hallway that had carpeting. I moved towards it and out the door, really no one isn't bother that I'm walking about.

I begin walking down the hall, and came across Barriss, "What are you doing out the medical area?"

I shrugged and looked out the window. It was a lot of buildings everywhere and things flying in the air. People were flying in them and the sun was setting, making a light hue in the sky. I continue to marvel at the scenery.

"Skywalker, you must return to the medical area, there are some people coming to talk to you," Barriss said calmly.

I turn to her, "Why do I need to return? What are those flying things out there? Where is Coruscant?"

"Those are speeders, little one," A male voice said.

I turn and saw a man who looks awfully familiar. I frown, he held up his hands is surrender.

"Sorry that I join your conversation, but you should listen to Barriss,"

"Who are you?" I step away from him.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," He said slowly.

I stared at him. I step away, no freaking way is that possible, and they said I won't be able to meet him until I was ready. I turn and begin running. This is a nightmare.

"Wait!" He yelled after me.

Anakin and Barriss took off after Skywalker. He begin calling Obi-wan.

"What is it Anakin?" Obi-wan ask.

"She's trying to escape or something, I don't know," Anakin announced.

"Did you tell her?" Obi-wan ask.

"Of course I told her and she just ran off," Anakin rolled his eyes, he glanced over at Barriss. Barriss sped up and Skywalker turns a corner. They turn a corner and stopped, Skywalker wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go?" Barriss breathed.

Anakin closed his eyes and begin to concentrate, "She's heading towards the hangar,"

They begin heading off towards the hangar. Ahsoka and Rex were in the hangar, giving the Twilight a quick check. Rex was cleaning the gutters off when he notices the girl running into the hangar. He then notice it was the girl, his com-link went off, "Sir?"

"Stop her from escaping," Anakin's voice ranged. Rex drew his pistol and set it to stun. Ahsoka came out and looked at Rex, "What's going on?"

Rex took aim at the girl and begins firing. Skywalker dodges the first shot and stopped behind some crates, she breathed heavily. She looks around, and notices a lot of people around. They all were not paying attention to her, I don't even know how to fly one of these things and I'm trying to escape! She sighed and brought her knees to her chest. 'This is ridiculous, I don't know where I'm at, and I'm confused, this is stupid!'

Anakin and Barriss enter the hangar and walk over to Rex and Ahsoka. Ahsoka turn to her master, "What's going on?"

"Where is she?"

"She's behind the crate," Rex told him. Anakin look over there and sighed.

"Who's the girl?" Ahsoka asks.

Anakin looked over at the crate where Skywalker was hiding. "Don't worry Ahsoka." He begins walking forward slowly. Ahsoka turns to Barriss who shook her head.

"Skywalker," Anakin said out loudly, "There's no need to worry,"

Skywalker glanced over at Anakin and scoot away.

"Now, I know you not used to this type of scenery," Anakin sat down next to her. "But you're at the Jedi Temple,"

"I know," She said back, she crossed her arms, "You shouldn't be alive,"

Anakin looked at her for a moment, "What?"

"You shouldn't be alive," She look back at him, her ice blue eyes glisten, "This sucks,"

Anakin cross his arms, "Indeed, young one, indeed,"


	2. (2) Individual

**Chapter Two of Facility Avery**

I've been at the temple for over two rotations; it was much calmer than being at the base. I wasn't fuss at, yelled at, or even worst, work to point I pass out in my tube. But the sleeping was hard. I wasn't used to it. I'm used to sleep in my tube. The showers are great, but it helps me ponder over the things that happen over the past few days. I've met the man who given his DNA to make me, but I soon figured out it was by mistake. He hasn't told me how they had gotten a hold of his DNA. I'm having sessions with this man name Obi-wan Kenobi who helped me with the Force. That's what they called it here at the temple. Also, I'm tagging along with Anakin and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

"Skywalker?" I look up from my hands and glance over at Obi-wan. He looks at me concerned. "Yes, sir?"

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I nod my head and look back down. I hear him sigh, "I ask if you want to have a name,"

"I have a name already," I said, looking up at him. He smiled, "What I meant dear is a first name, like Anakin Skywalker. Anakin is his first name,"

Soon as he finished the sentence, Anakin and Ahsoka enter the room, both arguing. Obi-wan sigh and look at the two, "What's the problem now?"

"Snips here, thinks she should teach Skywalker how to drive a speeder…I believe I should do so," Anakin said and smiled at me.

I smiled back and look back down.

"What's wrong, Skywalker?" Ahsoka asks. I shook my head and continue to look down.

"She's been like that the whole time, what did you two do to her the other day?" Obi-wan ask. Soon the two begin to defend themselves.

Name? My name is Skywalker; I always was called that, well besides Subject. I sigh and why is this so bothering. I wrap my arms around me and lean in my seat.

"Hey, what's wrong? I can sense something is actually bothering you," Anakin squats down in front of me.

"It's nothing, I'm just used to be called Skywalker or Subject," I said softly.

"Do you want one?"

I nod my head, "If it shows me as an individual than a subject. I gladly accept the challenge,"

"Ok," Ahsoka said, then she held her chin, "What about Talia?"

Talia Skywalker, I shook my head. Obi-wan spoke, "Kayna,"

Anakin shook his head on that one, "What about Luna?"

I shook my head and stood up, "Alana," I said. I look out the window and saw the sun rising. Alana Skywalker, I cross my arms. "I choose Alana,"

"Alana?" the three said

I turn to them and uncross my arms, "Yeah, Alana," I smiled. "I like Alana,"

Later that day, I was in my room, lying on the bed, it was around afternoon, Anakin and Ahsoka had errands to run. Obi-wan had meetings to attend to. I was alone, just laying here in this dark room, thinking. So many events had occurred over the past few days and it's kind of startling. I sigh and rolled onto my stomach. I run a hand through my hair and shivered. You know what, I need to get some better clothes, better than running around in this flimsy thing. I got up quickly and begin to roam the halls of the temple. In hopes of finding some clothes, I stopped by this large area.

"Lost you are, hm?"

I turn to see a green gremlin; he was short and had long ears. He walks with a cane, but the way his force signature was going. I can tell he was important. He looks up at me.

"I'm in search of finding clothes to wear," I told him.

"Skywalker you are?" He said. I nod my head. He begins walking, "Follow me, you will,"

I simply walk behind him and listen to him talk. "Strong you are in the force… How you got the force, a mystery it is. A clone you are of young Skywalker,"

I look at him and mentally sigh. His weird, but he is old so. We continue to walk around the temple. The gremlin continues to talk for a while until we encounter a group of people, all older like Master Kenobi.

"Master Yoda," It was a man who was in the front. He was bald and looks straight at me.

"Skywalker,"

"Alana," I spoke my name.

"You've chosen a name?" He said. I nod my head, "Of course better than going by my project name,"

They all look at each other all, sharing looks. I waited for a minute or so, "Do anybody know"

"Why are you wondering around?" He asks.

"I-"

"Searching for clothing she was," Master Yoda answered for me. I'm guessing I will never get to answer for myself. I cross my arms and waited for them to stop looking around like a bunch of idiots. Master Luminara stepped forward, "Alana, I'll show you to the clothing area,"

I smiled and follow her quickly.

"This isn't good," I can hear the man tell Master Yoda. I frown, this is a shady group of people. Master Luminara glanced over her shoulder, "Do not worry, Alana, everything will go according to plan,"

"And what's the _plan_?" I ask her. She sigh, "Well, someone will be teaching you how to properly use the force,"

"I had someone teach me when I was in the facility," I told her. She continues to look at me, "And who was that person?"

"It was man, he had grey hair and was helping with the research of the experiment,"

Luminara smiled, "How much do you know?"

"A lot and the scientists weren't very secretive. I believe he was funding them, without knowing what they were doing. He wasn't friendly with the training," I said, I look down and flashes of the training procedures. I shivered, "I believe he was a Jedi,"

"Do you know his name?"

"Yes, the scientists kept saying Dooku…It's are a weird name if you ask me. He kept saying that I'll be better than Anakin. That's was when they say I can change the war. Be their special weapon," I look at her. "There's war?"

"Yes, a war between the Republic and Separatist," Luminara answered.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask her. I sense something was troubling her.

"No, not all, Alana. Let get some clothes," She said and we enter a room.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in months. That's how long my writer's block for this story was. I try my hardest not to do that again. So yeah, her name is now Alana. It was that or Avery, which I was so tempted to do. I'll to try to update every Saturday, but I can't make promises for school is starting and I'll be busy since it's my first year in high school.**


	3. (3) Near Completion

A tall man dressed in a white lab coat, brown bottoms and wore a stern look, waited patiently for the hologram of his provider to show. The last few days had been drastic, test subject Skywalker had been taken away by the Jedi who had notice their activity on Endor. He had to tell his provider this, announcing that his payment is gone. A shadow figure appear, covered in a black cloak that covers all of him, not showing any type of skin except his hands that rest in front of him.

"Scientist Dammars, an unexpected pleasure it is to hear from you," the man spoke, his voice scratchy and deep. The man, Dammars, nods his head and bow slightly by the waist. "Dark Lord, a long time we have spoken to one another. But I have to say this isn't an update call of the progress of Subject Skywalker, but a call stating that she had been taken,"

"Taken by whom?" The man asks.

Dammars smiled, "The Jedi, accordingly, Skywalker had gathered the attention of the Republic with her escape attempts. So, the two Jedi was sent with two clone officers, Generals Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker."

The dark man nods his head at the scientist. Dammars continued, "As you suggested where they will take her, they did to the Jedi Temple…By the information received from my intel, they'll planning on keeping her presence in Republic a secret from the senate and the Chancellor."

"The other scientists wanted to know, do we attempt to get her back?"

Silence issued after Dammar's question, the dark man begins scolding, "Of course not, trying to get her back from the Jedi will give unwanted attention from both the Republic and Separatists. Attention that you cannot afford, Dammars. Skywalker will remain in the Jedi Temple until the time comes. The time is undetermined but you will know it will comes, Dammars…"

The scientist nods his head and look up at the man, "So, what do we do now, sir?"

"Nothing but wait and tracks Skywalker's location at all times," The dark man said and log off out the call.

Dammars sigh when the hologram disappear, he runs his hands through his hair as he return to his studies. He planted himself in his seat and swerve around to look out the window that overlooks the planet of Coruscant. He was already there, waiting for the time to require what is truly his, but knowing his provider have eyes on his location at all times. He couldn't afford to get himself killed nor Skywalker.

Skywalker was a mistake; she purposely was supposed to be a male. How did she become a female in the experiment? Dammars couldn't find out, and he was determined to find a way as in how she became a female. Ten subjects, ten times they had tried to create a clone with force abilities, manipulating the force genes in Anakin's arm, but all nine failed, dying immediately when they begin their training. Dammars had believed that Skywalker will die, but believe her gender may have played a role in her surviving the first day.

Dammars groan as he lean in his chair, why did the Jedi have to take her? Her full training isn't complete; they hadn't given the final surgery. The Jedi could've easily ignore her and leave her be, but yet they had taken her to the Jedi Temple. Maybe the dark lord wanted them to find her, maybe some how he tipped the Jedi off…No that's plain stupid why would he let the existence of his payment be discovered.

"She's so close to completion, being the perfect solider," Dammars muttered.

Skywalker was near completion to being the perfect solider for the new ruler. Maybe, having been a little trained properly in lightsaber work will better her. Count Dooku was aggressive and Dammars didn't like that one bit. Skywalker does not need aggression in her growing up.

"Only the force shall know what will happen next," Dammar said, pouring wine in a glass. He looks at it and soon lifted the cup to his lips and begins drinking.

Anakin crosses his arms at the council and shook his head, "That's not a good idea,"

Obi-wan sighs and begin speaking, "Anakin, Alana is ready to go_"

"She is not ready to go anywhere, especially on a mission like this! She's traveling with goods that are bound to gather some attention from smugglers who'll try to take them, discover her and then take her to the people who'd created her!"

Ahsoka looks at her master then spoke, "But, she will be with Rex, he'll make sure nothing like that will happen, Master,"

Anakin looks at his padawan then to his superiors. He crosses his arms, "OK, she can go, but at least R2 go with them a well,"

"Of course," Master Yoda said.

As decided the prepping for the delivery trip of files to Ryloth had been set. These files were a main essential to the government on the Ryloth who had required that it'll be taken to them. Since it's a large shipment and not having to deal with hacks or anything. The Jedi had decided upon themselves to send Alana there to deal with the shipment with guidance of Captain Rex and R2D2. However Anakin and agreed to let Alana go. He wasn't ready for her to go anywhere by herself. She's still not aware of her surroundings in the galaxy.

Captain looks over to Anakin, "Don't worry, general. I'll keep her in sights and make sure nothing happen,"

Anakin sighs, "I'm not worried about that. It's something else,"

Rex didn't say anything but boarded the ship where Alana was waiting, getting a few tips from Ahsoka. Alana didn't know what the problem was. She was ready, haven't she been trained for this? Well, not exactly, but she knew nothing but the worse could've happen even if it's files. Alana looks over to Anakin who watches Rex started up the ship with R2 helping along. She looks at her lightsaber on her hip and then back to Anakin. Well, if one thing for sure, the look on his face can easily tell that the worst is yet to come.


End file.
